elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
The information on this page is "player-written". It is not regarded as official lore and hence may not be compliant with the official Elysium events. Regardless, the information on this page describes lore which may be used by one or more players within the Elysium community. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. (While it's not lore persay, it's still player-created and you do not have to have a class.) Base Classes Base classes are simplistic. Even if it may sound lesser than other titles, it's pure form really has benefits when becoming higher in a tree of skill skill. Rogue - 'Rogues are a class that favour moderate weight armour. They tend to use things such as gimmicks and swift slashing weapons. They tend to be quick and love to use shortbows and throwing items. Dual weapons may come in favour. Unlike many classes, they have a lot of routes to choose from. '''Mage - '''Someone who uses magic. Despite lacking armor and strength, their mana makes up for it by providing these sorceries. Sorceries could be used things to cast elements and such. They tend to carry a dagger as a backup. They usually carry wands or staves. '''Cleric - '''Rather than mages, clerics study miracles. They tend to also lack armor and strength. Their holy energy known as faith. Miracles are usually used in healing or buffing oneself or another. Because of this, they carry a blunt weapon and a light shield for practicality. '''Witch/Warlock -' A cultist is the negative counterpart of a cleric, witches use darker forms called 'curses'. They could learn some magic too, however they are slightly less agile than the normal mage and cannot learn most things mages can. They somehow, also tend to use faith and mana. '''Shaman - '''One who uses a combination of tribal spells and miracles and curses. They tend to have a wide variety, but more of a lack in agility compared to other casters. They tend to use chi to power up what they have. '''Knight - '''Knights are a class well trained through chivalry known to wear heavier equipment carrying a moderately sized weapon with a kite shield. They tend to move slower and lack magic however. They are highly vulnerable to magic/miracles which is why they usually carry some rings or edibles to increase resistance. They also could use a heavy shield, followed by using a spear. They lastly use ranged hybrid weapons such as halberds and bardiches. '''Warrior - '''A warrior is a fierce class who handles heavy weapons and wears moderate to heavy equipment. Warriors tend to use axes or greatswords to begin with. They are vulnerable to magic, but their use of other materials than metal make them a little more agile. '''Promoted Classes Assassin -''' An improvement from the rogue class, they are rather sneakier and slightly more lightweight. They prefer things like daggers, longbows, and rapier type weapons. They could learn some subtle abilities like tip-toeing and vanish. 'Thief - '''An improvement from the ''rogue class, they tend to be much more lightweight and prefer daggers and dual wielding lighter weapons. They could learn very unique abilities that improve upon their use such as pickpocketing and x-raying. 'Mercenary - '''An improvement from the ''rogue class, they like to wear slightly heavier armor, but tend to wield curved weapons. They are rather vicious, and quite agile. 'Sorcerer - '''An improvement from the ''mage class, they wear slightly more reliable equipment and could summon wisp like creatures for assistance. 'Deacon - '''An improvement from the ''cleric class, they could cast lightning and have more strength. They could summon certain deities for assistance. 'Cultist -' An improvement from the witch class, they tend to have more spells that help in providing illusions. They could summon certain demons for assistance. 'Sage - '''An improvement of the shaman class, they like to be illusionists and are capable of wearing moderate weight armor and have a fair skill of using one moderate weight weapon. '''Dragoon - '''An improvement from the ''knight class, dragoons are acrobatic yet defensive. They tend to wear armour suitable for slaying. They love to use spears, lances, and halberds. Some stick to their straightswords and shields however. 'Berserker - '''An improvement from the ''warrior class, berserkers tend to carry enormous weapons like clubs, greataxes, mega greatswords, or could even dual-wield axes. Berserkers are slow at attacking but highly dangerous due to higher damage resistance and ability to keep posture and vicious strength. '''Advanced Classes Classes that are usually influenced by promoted classes, they have a new artstyle usually exclusively taught in academies or such. Ninja - 'Ninjas are very acrobatic and use various elements to trick opponents. A ninja uses many tools and gimmicks for this such as smoke bombs and practical use of shattering items. '''Pirate -' 'Priest -' 'Viking/Valkyrie -' '''Hybrid Classes A mix of two classes to form a rather practical class 'Herald - '''Mix of a cleric and a knight, '''Witch Doctor - '''Mix of a witch and a shaman, '''Samurai -' '''Paladin - '''An evolved version of a herald, a paladin is an incredibly slow holy knight that wears incredibly heavy armor and incredibly heavy weapons. They do not move a whole lot, but they use defensive spells or hastings to help them move in it. They are also incredibly high in strength and faith. Category:Classes Category:Roleplay Category:Player-written lore